Ionomeric resins are polymers containing interchain ionic bonding. Ionomeric resins are generally partially neutralized copolymers of an olefin such as ethylene and an unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, or maleic acid. Metal ions, such as sodium, zinc, lithium or magnesium are used to neutralize some portion of the acidic groups in the copolymer resulting in a thermoplastic elastomer exhibiting enhanced properties, i.e. durability, etc. for golf ball cover construction versus balata. As a result of their toughness, durability, and flight characteristics, various ionomeric resins sold either by Exxon Corporation under the trademark "lotek.RTM." or by E.I. DuPont de Nemours & Company under the trademark "Surlyn.RTM.", have become the materials of choice for the construction of golf ball covers over the traditional "balata"(trans polyisoprene, natural or synthetic) rubbers. The softer balata covers, although exhibiting enhanced playability properties, lack the durability necessary for repetitive play.
Golf ball covers made from soft ionomeric resins are, in many cases, prone to cutting and scuffing. It would be useful to provide a soft ionomer-containing golf ball cover with excellent cut resistance.